Road to recovery and trust
by ElsaTheSnowQueen2
Summary: Helga survived after blowing up the zeppelin, but she has several broken ribs and a broken leg. Not fully trusted for the time being. She hates herself for what she almost did and can't fully forgive herself. Milo and Kida try to help her see things differently but it may or may not work. (may change my title not sure, if you have ideas let me know please)


**I know I keep adding new stories but I've been working on this one for quite some time and growing up I've always felt sorry for Helga. I'm trying to work on my other stories but sometimes I need to work on another one until I can get ideas following for my other fanfics. And as usual this will switch P.O.V.s( point of view) throughout the chapter. Please let me know what you think it will mean a lot to me and when my friend Firedust934 post a fanfic please be nice to her she is a new author and will do her best. I know I'm not perfect with my writing and it does mean a lot when I get help from my fellow writers, readers and others that take the time to leave me a review or pm on ways I can improve my own writing.**

 **And finally on to the story.**

Helga P.O.V.

The first thing I registered was intense pain throughout my whole body, as I tried to roll over to reach my flare gun that I had tucked behind my back. With every breath I took my chest erupted in pain. I was finally able to reach my flare gun and proceeded to painfully roll over grunting as I did so. I lined up my shot and pulled the trigger saying the same words he told me "nothing personal". I managed a small smile as I hit my target then I gave into the blackness that was calling my name. That is the last thing I remember.

Mere hours later still Helga P.O.V.

Muffled voices are the first thing I heard when I briefly came to.

"Where did you find her again?"

"In a cave that the lava missed, the explosion must have thrown her there."

"It's a miracle she's still alive. With that many shattered and broken bones she should be dead."

"What are we to do with her my queen?"

"When she is done healing, yes?

"Yes."

"Give her a second chance."

"But she is one of the ones that tried to kill you?!"

"Yes, I know that but she saved me as well even if it nearly cost her her life in the process."

They were silent after that and I gave into the darkness again, hoping it would claim me. I didn't deserve a second chance. Not after everything I've done, why couldn't they see that?

Kida P.O.V.

I hope I know what I'm doing. I could basically feel the regret radiating off of the blonde. She does feel sorry for what happened and she had done and almost done. I meet Milo outside of the healers room in the palace. He hadn't been allowed to enter.

"Kida, who did they find? And what happened to him?" Milo almost immediately questioned.

"It wasn't a him but a her? My healer said they witnessed her being thrown from a great height. And when they went on patrol after the crystal protected our city from the lava they found her in a small cave untouched by the lava." I replied to him as we began walking away from the room.

"Kida by chance does this women have blonde hair down to the middle of her back?" Milo questioned.

"Yes she does, why? "

"It's Helga Sinclair. What are you going to do with her?"

"Once she has healed fully, give her a second chance and before you say anything yes I know she tried to kill me." I explained seeing his face scrunching up in anger.

"And what if she betrays us? She's already done it before what's to stop her from doing it again?" Mio pestered me as we continued to walk to the throne room.

"Nothing but herself. I believe she can change, you should show the same respect as well." I tried explaining and again why couldn't anyone understand.

"If she hurts you in any way, she gets banished." Milo stated as we came to a stop outside the throne room.

"Deal." I agree recently and from there we parted ways.

Weeks late Helga's P.O.V.

I woke up to a damp cloth being pressed against my face. It was cold and I tried pulling away from the coldness but the movement caused me intense pain. I slowly blinked my eyes open at least that didn't cause any pain.

"Kida she's awake." a male voice spoke in a hushed tone.

"All right Milo, I'll be over in a second." a female voice that I believe was Kida answered

My mind was groggy and I couldn't think clearly. I felt like I knew them but I couldn't be sure, at least for the time being.

"What happened?" I asked my voice cracking from not being used for what I would guess is weeks if not at least a month.

"You nearly died." Kida answered as she came to stand behind Milo.

'So that's what happened' I thought. It hurt like hell to breath and when I tried to sit up I was stopped by Kida.

"You need to stay as still as possible or your ribs won't properly heal." Kida explained as she pushed me back onto the soft bed.

That's what I assumed was wrong when I was fighting to air into my lungs.

"Where am I?" I asked my voice sounding more hoarse now and not cracking with every word.

"In the healers room in the palace. We brought you here because it would be the safest place for you to be.' Kida answered as she took a seat on the beds edge.

"How long will I be here?" I questioned quietly.

"For another few weeks until your ribs and right leg fully heal." Milo answered me this time.

'Great another two to three weeks of doing nothing but laying in a bed' I thought to myself, "This was going to be fun." I couldn't do anything and I didn't like that at all.

"And what will happen to me once I'm fully healed?" I asked tentatively.

"You will be given a second chance." Kida answered before walking over to tend to a small fire I had just now noticed.

"But I don't deserve one. I tried to kill your whole culture." I reasoned hoping to prove a point.

"We know, but we also know how you saved us all once you realized your mistake." Kida replied as she placed a bowl in my lap.

"I know that but I still shouldn't get a second chance." I mumbled quietly.

"Helga, just eat your food before it gets cold." Milo sighed.

I considered not eating the food at all saying I wasn't hungry when my stomach decided to let out a nose of discontentment. I needed to eat even if I didn't want to. Without trying to move too much I reached for the bowl and spoon. I brought lifted the bowl with one hand and the spoon in the other. The soup didn't smell the best but I refused to let that show on my face. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Milo giving off a small smile. Once I had finished to my amusement and displeasure Milo took the now empty bowl and from my hands and gave it to Kida who then then left the room. Milo stayed behind and right by my side which was beginning to annoy me deeply. But I couldn't blame him, not after what I had done.

"If you want to say something just say it already." I told him carefully as I watched for his reaction while keeping my rising temper in check.

"Why?" was all he said.

I remained silent taking my time to compose an answer before answering, " I realized I made a mistake and I couldn't blindly follow orders that had such deadly consequences. I didn't want to follow his orders anymore but I had to. He threatened to kill me but that almost happened anyway."

The whole time I talked I watched Milo trying to gage what his reaction would be. For all he knew I could be lying but I wasn't. He sat in silence while I spoke and what he answered surprised me.

"This is exactly what Kida means. You do feel sorry for what happened and you should be given a second chance!" Milo exploded a huge grin becoming plastered on his face as he spoke.

"Milo, I shouldn't be alive, that fall should have killed me instantly." I argue back before whispering to myself, " I wish I was dead."

Milo stopped what he was saying mid sentence and sighed a frown etched onto his face now. I hope he didn't hear the last thing that came out of my mouth.

"Helga, did you ever think you were given a second chance for a reason?" Milo re-corrupted sounding defeated.

"No." was my simple answer. I had grown up in a very strict environment and I could make very little to no mistakes. If I made too many I was punished. But no one knew that expect for myself and Rourke. Damn that asshole. He trained me for most of my life and was the one to dish out my punishments if I did something wrong in training.

"I'll be back, don't go anywhere." Milo told me as he left the room and probably forgetting I couldn't really walk.

Great now no one wants to be in the same room as me. I decide I might as well try and get some more sleep.


End file.
